


Cory And Riz Headcanons

by Lou_Mackay



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Mackay/pseuds/Lou_Mackay





	Cory And Riz Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he found out he was the father of Candice's baby, Cory ran to Riz.

Riz was sat outside the school on a wall when he saw him. Cory, running, looking panicked.

“What’s up?” Riz asked, clearly concerned at Cory’s demeanour.

“Not here,” Cory replied breathlessly and dragged Riz off to a secluded park not far from the school.

“Where are we going?” Riz questioned.

“I need to be alone with you,” Cory answered.

“Are you okay?” Riz asked once they reached the park.

“Do I look okay?” Cory snapped, then, after seeing how taken aback Riz looked, added, “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve messed up so bad and now I don’t know what to do.”

“What is it?” Riz queried, slightly worried.

“You’re gonna hate me for it,” Cory replied.

“I might not,” Riz responded.

“I’ve got a kid arite?” Cory cried. “I’ve got a fucking kid.”

“Come here,” Riz said as he enveloped Cory in his arms. “It’ll all be okay.”

“It won’t though,” Cory said with his head in Riz’s lap. “It was meant to be Jordan’s kid.”

“Oh shit,” Riz breathed.

“Do you want to break up with me?” Cory asked, turning his head up to look into Riz’s eyes. “I understand why, I’m an awful person, how could I do that to my own brother and all that.”

“Actually, no,” Riz said, cutting Cory off. “What you did was shitty. But it was ages ago and it was a mistake. You’ve changed now anyway.”

“But how do I look after a kid?” Cory exclaimed. “I’m practically a kid myself.”

“I don’t know,” Riz confessed, stroking Cory’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. “But I’ll help.”

“How?” Cory asked.

“Whatever you need, I’m here,” Riz replied with a smile.

“I’m never gonna fix stuff with Jordan though,” Cory said. “We weren’t close anyway, but I feel bad.”

“Have you apologised?” Riz asked, before realising how stupid he’d been. “Of course you haven’t, you’re Cory Wilson.”

“Hey!” Cory protested, playfully hitting Riz.

“Look, just say you’re sorry and give him time,” Riz said. “He won’t stay mad at you forever.”

“He might do,” Cory replied glumly.

“He won’t,” Riz answered.

“I haven’t even seen the baby yet,” Cory said.

“What?” Riz exclaimed. “You’ve been sat here moping and when you haven’t even met your child? Go. Now.”

“I’m scared,” Cory confessed.

“I don’t care,” Riz replied firmly. “You need to go.”

“It’s times like this that I love you,” Cory said with a small smile.

“You’ve never said that before,” Riz said, visibly shocked. He could barely think straight. Cory. Loved him. Cory loved him.

“Well I do,” Cory replied.

“And you’re trying to distract me,” Riz answered, getting his bran back on track.

“Isn’t there anything you want to tell me?” Cory asked with a smirk.

“I love you too,” Riz replied, rolling his eyes. “Now go.”

“But first,” Cory said as he grabbed Riz’s tie. “I need to do this.”

 He pulled Riz towards him by his tie and their lips connected. It was soft and tender, not hungry and desperate like their other kisses. There was still a case of want, but just not a case of need.

“Now go and see your kid,” Riz said as he disconnected his lips from Cory’s.

“Fine,” Cory said as he turned on his heels and walked off. “I’ll miss you.”

“Yeah right,” Riz retorted as he began to walk back to school.


End file.
